A touch control screen, due to its advantages such as ease of operation, visualization and flexibility, has become a popular human-computer interaction means for personal mobile communication device and integrated information terminal (e.g., tablet computers, smart phones, super notebook computers, etc.). Depending on different principles of touch control, touch control screens can be divided into four main types of resistive touch control screen, capacitive touch control screen, infrared touch control screen and surface acoustic wave (SAW) touch control screen. A capacitive touch control screen has a multi-touch function, and has an excellent user experience with fast response, long lifetime and high light transmittance. With gradual development of the process, the yield of the capacitive touch control screen has been significantly improved, and its price has been increasingly reduced, thereby becoming a mainstream technology for touch control interaction of small and medium-sized information terminal.
However, it has been found that there is a lack of realizing display with touch control by using pressure sensors in the field of touch control. Accordingly, the present disclosure provides, inter alia, a technical solution of adopting, in the touch control screen, a pressure sensor with piezoelectric material.